Shattered Stones
by Raolia
Summary: As a friend, she encouraged him. As a friend, she pushed him forward. And as a friend, she needs to let him go. Kataang, but it'll end up Taang. It always does. Summary has nothing to do with the story, and does not make sense.
1. Broken Hearts

"Umm...what I want to say is that I...I, uh, really like you...I mean like-like you as in-well, let me do this."

And their lips met.

Tophs heart should be fluttering wildy, like a trapped bird. She should be bursting with happiness, excited by the prospect.

One little problem though.

Those weren't her lips.

She stood firmly on the ground, vibrations running through her feet. What she could feel right now was Katara and Aang, very close to eachother. So close, in fact, that they could be...well...

Kissing.

And the fact that those were Kataras lips that were been kissed, and not hers, shattered Tophs heart. Tears slid silently down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and onto the smooth ground. She didn't bother to wipe them away, because she knew she could not be seen behind the bushes and trees.

She turned and walked away, to do the thing she always did when in doubt. Train.

She found a nice, empty spot, and took off her outer layer of clothing, tossing it carelessly onto the ground.

After a few minutes, she was sweating. Her hair was wild, and she was covered in dirt. _Smash, boom._ Pieces of rock scattered everywhere, when they hit their invisible targets. She ripped a jagged peice from the ground, and hurled it toward the base of a large tree. _Crash_. Large peices of rock and wood scattered, one striking her on the brow. She felt blood mixed with sweat drip into her eye, and wiped it away. No time for weakness.

She trained until she was well past tired, until her limbs were screaming for her to stop, and her breath was coming in ragged gasps. The more tired she got, the weaker her earth bending became, which made her fume. She couldn't be bound by anything, not even her own body.

The heat was fading, and the stars were starting to rise. Finally, she gave into exhaustion, and went back to camp, dragging on her vest and thick shirt.

When she got there, everybody was sitting around a small camp fire. She noticed Katara and Aang sitting closer to eachother then usual, and Sokka was going on and on. They must've told him.

"Toph!" Katar exclaimed when she saw her. "Where have you been? And what happened to your head?"

Toph raised her dirty hand to her brow, where she felt a swollen cut, blood still dripping sparingly from it. She mumbled something about training, and flopped down onto the ground. Lovely, hard earth. It'll always be there.

"We've got something to tell you" Aang said excitedly. "Me and Katara are together! I mean, we're together together!"

Toph forced on a smile, and said a muttered congratulations. She retreated to her rock tent, and rested her weary limbs. She would be happy for them, she decided. She would be there for them, and be a loyal frined. A friend. That's it, and nothing more. She wouldn't let her own feelings get in the way.

Even if it shattered her heart into a million pieces doing it.

* * *

**There will probably be another chapter or so. Who knows, it might even evolve into a story.**


	2. Pained Days

When Toph awoke again, she was sore and depressed. Her limbs were stiff, due to her thorough work-out and the thin layer of frost that coated the ground. She opened the door to her tent, and found that the others were stirring. She stretched (and winced), reaching toward the sky.

"Morning Toph."

"Morning."

Toph scowled. Even in the morning, her voice sounded beautiful!

"Are you okay? You look sore. And that gash on your head is starting to swell. Want me to fix it?"

Toph just shruuged, and went to sit down. Taking that as a yes, Katara bent the water out of her flask, and set to healing Tophs wound. It was gone within seconds.

"Morning Toph. Can we do some earth bending today?"

Aang woke up and stretched, much like the way Toph had previously. Aang, even though he had always been taller then her, had grown a surprising amount in such a short time, making him a complete foot taller then Toph.

"Yeah, sure, whatever Twinkles."

Aang studied her closely, before asking; "Are you okay?"

Toph scowled. "Yes, I'm okay! Why does everyone keep asking me that! Don't I look okay?"

"No" a frightened Aang responded. "I mean yes! Wait, I mean...whatever the correct answer is!"

Toph scowled again and shoved a spoonful of rice porridge in her mouth. She was done before Aang, and she waited for him to finish so that they could begin.

She walked over to the place where she had trained yesterday, her feet comforted by the feeling of earth. All the featurs were illuminated by the golden glow of the sunlight, that painted everything it touched.

"Ready?"

As hard as Toph tried, she couldn't scrape up enough energy to beat Aang. After his 5th victory, he had grown suspicious, and asked her what was wrong.

"Let me go, bubble brain!"

She lay on the ground, pinned there by Aang. He held her wrists with his hands, his legs on one side of her body.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

She wriggled under his hold, trying to get her sore body to co operate with her.

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me Toph. Your movements are slow, your stance is off, and you haven't gotten a hit in all day! So tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm just a little tired okay!" She yelled to his face. "And a bit...distracted!"

"Why?"

"Who cares" she muttered, finally finding enough energy to shake him off. "Lessons over."

Without another word, she stormed away, not glancing back once.

* * *

"I'm worried about Toph" Aang stated, as he passed a ball of water to Katara.

"Why?" Sokka asked, sharpening his boomerang with a damp rock.

"She's just not herself."

"I wonder..." thought Katara aloud, catching the water ball and passing it back to aang. "If it has anything to do with the fact that me and Aang are...well, together?"

"Why would that bother Toph?"

"...Dunno."

* * *

Toph, meanwhile, was sitting peacefully under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, Momo wrapped around her neck like a white, fluffy scarf.

_Calm down there, Toph_, she thought to herself. _What happened to being a loyal friend?_

_Shut up._

_What happened to not getting your feelings in the way?_

_Shut up._

_I thought you wanted to be happy for them-_

"SHUT UP!"

She took in a deep breath, and tried to imitate Aang, when he was in a meditave state. Breathe in. Breathe out. Screaming at yourself will only prove that you have mental health issues.

She felt the cherry blossoms land lightly on the ground, reminding her of Aangs footsteps. The scent was alluring, and reminded her of quiet afternoons under the cherry blossom tree in her own yard. She relaxed her sholders and breathed in the sweet aroma. The wind whistled lightly through the clossoms, carrying an ancient secret on it, one that can never be deciphered.

Her eyelids were heavy, due to her uncomfortable sleep, and oh, the grass was so comfy...

Without another thought, she drifted into sleep

* * *

**Ta da, chapter 2!**


	3. Festival of Love prt 1

_"Bye, Toph."_

_Aang hopped back onto Appa, landing perfectly next to Katara._

_"Wait!" Cried Toph, running after Appa, who was taking off. "Please! I don't want to be left behind!"_

_She was disgusted by her own voice. It was so whiny, and pleading. But, she was desparate._

_But it was too late. Appa, and all his passengers, had flown into the air, away from her, away from Toph._

* * *

Toph woke with a start. Although she couldn't see it, she knew it was sunset. Scowling (she seemed to do that alot lately), she banged the back of her head against the tree she was leaning on.

"Toph?"

"What, Twinkle Toes?"

Aang, unaffected by Tophs harsh tone, walked over and sat diagonally from her.

"I don't think banging your head on a tree will get you anywhere."

"I can do what I damn well please."

Toph closed her eyes (not that it made a difference), and let the last rays of sunlight wash over her. For a moment, it took away all her worries, drowned them in the golden light. But, when the last rays finally disappeared below the horizon, reality came crashing back down.

"Toph whats wrong."

"Nothings wrong, Twinkles."

"Toph."

Aangs voice was so serious and concerned, that Toph just wanted to pull down the invisible wall that protected her, run into his arms, cry, and tell him everything.

"It's just something that's happening right now, okay Twinkles? Just leave it alone."

"...Fine. But, Sokka and Katara are worried too. Just...talk to someone, okay?"

Toph just shrugged, got up, dusted herself off, and walked away.

* * *

It had been an entire month, and Aang hadn't bothered her. After a quick talk with...er, herself, she came to a conclusion.

_Pull it together Toph. Be happy. Happy! Like, the rainbows, and kittens, and pretty flow-oh, those things don't mean anything to me! Just be happy, woman!_

Toph took all her feelings, and locked them in her heart, hoping no one would find the key. They were hers, and no one was sticking their noses in her buisness. Unhealthy, any shrink would say. So what?

The gaang arrived at the outskirts of a small earth kingdom village. They were well hidden in an apple orchid, where the trees groaned with fruit, begging to be picked. Small animals skipped about, happily going about their buisness, not even startled by the childrens appearance.

Toph was picking apples (throwing rocks at them until they fell), when Sokka came bounding up to her, a grin on his face.

He pulled a rolled up poster out of his bag, and unrolled it for Toph to see.

"Look at this Toph! Doesn't it look fun?"

"Oh yeah Sokka! It looks like a blast!" Toph exclaimed.

"I know! We should go tell-...I hate it when you do that."

Toph rolled her eyes and snorted. "So what is it, Snoozles?"

His voice returned to it's cheerful tone. "It's the Festivel of Love!"

Tophs stomach heaved. Great, more of an excuse for Katara and Aang to go into mushy-mushy-love mode.

"Sounds fun."

Sokka didn't notice her weary tone, and bounded off to tell the others.

When Toph got back from her apple-picking, Katara, Sokka and Aang were getting ready to leave.

"C'mon Toph!" Yelled a happy Aang. "We're going!"

"To what?"

"The Festivel of Love!"

"Oh great" mumbled Toph.

They headed toward the town, chatting enthusiasticly about the Festival.

_This_ was going to be interesting.

* * *

**I've been updating often, but don't get used to it. I'll probably only get one or two in every fornight. Sorry, it was abit shaky.**


	4. Festival of Love prt 2

**This is for ****Shizuku Tsukishima749****, for reviewing ALL my stories, and making me so HAPPY!**

* * *

"Look at that food!"

"Check out those acrobats!"

"Wow! A music stand!"

Toph walked silently amoung her happily chattering frineds, joining in on the converstaion every now and then. All around them, couples were kissing, cuddling, or just plain strolling. Even Katara and Aang were holding hands.

She was amazed (though slightly miffed by all the vibrations) by the amounts of activities. Kissing booths, food stands, merchandise stalls. The smell of exotic foods wafted up her nose, making her stomach rumble.

"Hey look! A duck game!"

* * *

"Uncle, why are we here?"

Prince Zukos unhappy and mody voice broke General Iroks thoughts.

"It is always good to be able to evaluate ones enemies" Iroh said wisely, picking a flower and putting it in his lilack basket. "And there is good tea and many pretty girls."

The fire prince huffed, and directed all his anger into his footsteps, as if he were trying to dent the ground. He walked past stalls, not bothering to look at the merchandise. Until he saw a certain group of kids.

"Uncle! The avatar is here!"

* * *

"Hey pretty lady!"

The merchant called from behind a table, littered with shining jewelerry. Katara dragged Aang over to the stall, Toph and Sokka following.

"This bracelet, right here, will go lovely with your eyes."

The merchant lifted up a beaded blue-aqua bracelet, each shining bead seperated my a few smaller silver ones.

"It's wonderful!" Katara exclaimed. Aang smirked, pulled out a silver piece, and paid for it. He handed it to Katara who exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek.

Toph ignored this little scene and picked up a bracelet. It had one made gem, and the feeling of it was so unique. She ran her calloused finger over the surface. It seemed to have carvings on it.

"It's beautiful" she muttered. The merchant heard, and informed her that it was 35 copper pieces. A bargain.

"I'm short 20 pieces" Toph muttered. "Hey, Twinkles, lemme borrow 20 copper!"

"Sorry Toph, I'm all out."

She slammed the bracelet back down onto the table, and kicked the ground. Aang 'accidently' stumbled and tripped. She smirked. It was funt o be an earth bender.

* * *

Prince Zuko watched as the earth bending noble girl slammed the bracelet back onto the table, and earthbent a bump in the avatars path. He watched as the water tribe peasant girl helped him up, and how he smiled and blushed. Apparently the girl was special to him. Zuko smirked.

Maybe he could work this to his advantage.

"Why are you happy, Zuko?" Asked his uncle, who came lumbering up carrying an iron kettle.

"I have a plan uncle" Zuko said. "Do you know any good hypnotists...?"

* * *

"Can I have a bowl of vegetable soup?" Aang asked the pale waitress. "What would you like Katara? I'm buying."

"I thought you were out of money?" Questioned Toph. She smirked when Aangs face lit up, and he stuttered to think of an excuse. Revenge was sweet.

"I'm sure he was just saving money for lunch" Katara provided kindly.

Kill joy.

"I'll have your best meat dish!" Ordered Sokka, happy at the chance for a real meat and protein meal.

"And you, deary?"

"Just some rice" Toph ordered. The waitress scribbled down the orders, and rushed back to the kitchen, yelling at some one called Paolo, to get the food done.

"Thanks again for the bracelet Aang" Katara said politely, fingering the brand new bracelet that hung around her wrist.

"No problem, Katara."

"No problem Katara" Toph imitated in a high-pitched voice, just quiet enough for Sokka (who started laughing) to hear.

"You know what we're gonna go after this?" Asked Sokka, a sly grin on his face.

"What?"

His grin grew wider.

"Dance."

* * *

**And Zuko is in the story! The plot thickens... Hopefully Toph wasn't too OOC in this one, because I realised that she's been depressed and un-Toph like.**


	5. After Dinner Dances

"Dancing?" repeated Toph. "Why would we go dancing?"

Sokka smirked. "Because ladies love too dance."

"So this is some crazy scheme to get a lady?"

"Yup."

Toph scowled, and folded her arms across her non-exsistent chest. Battles, blood, violence. They were all her things, the only things she was good at. Twirls, leaps and dips?

Not so much.

When the food was eaten, the bill paid and the thanks said, they weaved their way through the crowd, and onto the dance floor. It was a large area, earth bended flat, with a raised platform where a band was tuning. Lanterns were strung over the trees, and couples were chatting around the edges, waiting for the dance to start.

A man with a large beard and heavy footsteps stepped onto the platform.

"My happy couples!" He yelled in a deep, booming voice that echoed throughout the whole grounds. "Get you're dancing shoes on! It's time for the couples dancing competition!"

Cheers and whoops came from the crowd, as couples got ready to dance. Men bowed, women curtsied. The band weakly began it's song, getting stronger with each beat. The first few, brave, couples ventured onto the dance floor, awkward, but gaining confidence with each passing moment. Soon, Katara and Aang joined in, and even Sokka had found a dance partner. So Toph was left, standing like a fool, at the edge of the dance floor.

Bored, she sat down.The ground shook subtley with every footstep of the couples. The lanterns swung in the evening breeze, and crickets begun to chirp, as the sun made it's fiery exit.

She fiddled with her head band. Her bangs didn't annoy her, but many strands had fallen out, and were tickling her nose and neck. Imaptiently tucking in the unruly black locks, she didn't notice a slight tearing sound, and then a...

_Snap._

Her long, ebony locks tumbled down her back .She held the snapped, frayed cloth in her hands. The pom-poms dangled uslessly from the worn green material, and Toph frowned.

_Okay,_ she said to herself. _You can fix this. Just tie a simple knot. You've heard Sokka try to teach Aang how to do it...you can do it yourself..._

She stuck out her tounge in concentration, and began her work. The thing is, it's a bit hard to tie a knot when you can't actualy _see_ anything.

_Over. Under. Loop. Under the right. Over the other right. Wait, there isn't another right. Maybe that was over the left...or under it...wait, wasn't there something about a platypus-bear going into a den...?_

After a few minutes of concentration, Toph smirked, convinced she had done it. She pulled the two ends tightly and...

It straightened again.

She hadn't suceeded in doing _anything._

So, she just shoved it into her pocket, and hoped Katara could fix it.

"I'm head over heels in love with you..." she heard a man to her right say. Toph scowled. Who would want their heads over their heels? It probably meant that their feet needed to leave the ground...

"Would you like to dance?"

Toph ignored the request. Who would be asking her to dance? She didn't think about it again, until she felt someone tap her shoulder, and ask again;

"Would you like to dance?"

* * *

**Yaaaaaaay! It's finally up! I had fun writing the head over heels in love with you thing, and Toph's attempt at tieing a knot...hehehehehehe... Sorry, it's a bit rushed...this was more of a fill-in chapter...that took too long to get posted...sigh...**


End file.
